malffandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 Stardate 45220.0-45230.0
10:00:00 Andre Drazen calls Jack and tells him to go to David Palmer's hotel. He tells Jack that the government froze $200 million of their assets when Victor was abducted. Jack asks if everything that happened today was over money. "I wouldn't say that," replies Andre. He tells Jack to make sure Palmer answers the phone that Drazen gave Jack when the Drazens call at 10:45. Andre says he will give Jack further instructions once the call is over. Jack realizes that they want him to kill Palmer. He tells Jack again that Palmer has to pick up the phone at 10:45, and that they will kill Kim if he doesn't. Patty Brooks enters Palmer's room in the hotel, confirming his schedule for a trip to Dallas tomorrow. Palmer tells her to sit down. Patty admits that she is and always has been attracted to Palmer. Palmer gives her a card and tells her to meet him in 20 minutes in room 907. Sherry comes in and wants to talk to David as Patty leaves. Sherry says that Keith and Nicole know that they aren't getting along, and they will spend the next two days with Sherry while Palmer is alone. Sherry looks back at David before leaving. 10:06:08 George Mason tells Nina Myers that they have to use all of their resources to find Alexis, saying it will, through Drazen, lead them to Jack. At that moment, Jack calls and tells them that he's fine. He tells them to let Teri know that he's fine. Mason wants to help him, but Jack hangs up on them. Nina and Mason put the pieces together and realize that Drazen has assigned Jack to kill Palmer. Mason asks Jane to connect him to the Secret Service agents at the Palmer suite. At the building where she is being held, Kim sits, restrained, when Alexis Drazen is carted in. Andre and Victor get out of the van. The Serbian doctor says that he can't stop Alexis' internal bleeding. Desperately trying to help Alexis, the doctor tells them that there is nothing more that he can do as Alexis dies. Victor and Andre stand beside Alexis' lifeless body as Andre remembers his mother and sister being killed as well. Furious, he pulls out a gun and runs over to Kim. He says he wants Jack to hear Kim's screams as he kills her, but Victor reminds him that they still need her. He puts the gun down. 10:09:49...10:09:50...10:09:51... edit 10:14:08 Patty tells Sherry that David wants to see her. Patty says that she feels uncomfortable doing this. Patty asks why Sherry wants her to do this. She tells Patty that she no longer has David's full confidence and wants Patty to get it. Sherry admits she's not okay with what's going on, but says that it's completely necessary. Patty gets on the elevator. At CTU, Nina tells someone at Palmer's hotel to make sure he has an extra layer of security. Tony then comes over and says that he found something important. He brings up the schematics of the facility where Victor Drazen was held and says that they have been tampered with. Nina tells him to look up who has accessed the schematics in the last month. When Tony asks, she says that she believes that there's a second dirty agent in CTU. George Mason comes over and asks Nina to look over Teri, saying that Nina's the only one who can calm her down. 10:17:07 Nina tells Teri that, although Jack's safe, they don't know where he is. She tells her that Drazen wants him to do something else. Teri asks why Jack would do anything for Drazen. Nina is forced to admit that they have Kim again, and Teri breaks down crying. Victor tells Kim that they have Jack doing a simple task for them. Kim asks if they'll let her go after that task is done. "We will see," Victor simply replies. Jack calls Palmer and says he needs to see him. Palmer tells Jack that Secret Service told him that Jack was a threat, and they should not let him through. Jack tells him about the call, and swears that he does not want to hurt Palmer. Palmer is not sure, but Jack reminds him of the morning when Jack saved his life when they had his daughter. He begs Palmer to let him in. 10:20:23...10:20:24...10:20:25... edit 10:24:54 Patty Brooks meets Palmer in the room that he had requested. Patty asks how much time they have, and Palmer tells her not to worry about that. He tells Patty that she's fired for conspiring with his wife. Patty begs for his forgiveness, saying that she didn't know what to say, but Palmer tells her to leave the hotel within a half hour. Before leaving the room, Palmer advises her not to come asking him or his staff for letters of recommendation. He then leaves. Patty sighs, upset. Tony calls Nina over to his station. He shows her that six people have accessed the schematics of the prison in the past month. The only one who was doing anything out of the ordinary with them was George Mason, who accessed the file four days ago. Nina tells him to shut down Mason's network access. 10:27:48 Sherry asks David where he was, and he tells Sherry that he fired Patty. She tells David that he thinks that everyone is conspiring against him, when in reality they are just trying to help. David is disgusted that she wanted to put another woman in his bed. He tells her that she is not authorized to speak of higher purposes. She reminds them that they are about to move into the White House, telling him that she is as much of a part of the hard work as he is. Sherry tells him that she sent Patty to spy on him because he needs her to look out for him. She tells her that he needs her in every way possible. One of Palmer's Secret Service agents enters the room and says that Jack Bauer has arrived. David tells Sherry that they are not done, and he leaves the room to greet Jack. As Jack and Palmer meet, Palmer tells Jack of the weight he had to pull to convince Secret Service to even let Jack in the building, and that they only conceded on the condition that the pair remain in their sight at all times. Jack assures him that is acceptable and reminds Palmer that he needs to pick up when Drazen calls. Palmer asks what the call is about, and Jack tells him about the $200 million of Drazen's assets that were frozen and that he wants it back. Jack then tells Palmer that Drazen will then want him to kill Palmer when the call is over, but he reassures Palmer that he has no intention of harming Palmer, saying he just wants to buy time. Palmer says that Drazen knows that he can't access the money, and says that he doesn't think that the money is the reason that Drazen is calling. David Palmer's room explodes from a phone that Jack Bauer throws out the windowThe phone then rings. After it rings several times, Palmer reluctantly answers it. Drazen greets Palmer and presses a red button. Palmer says Drazen's name into the phone, but gets no response. Jack, hearing the beeping, suddenly realizes that Drazen knows that he can't get the money and that the call is a trap. He grabs the phone and throws it through the window, when it explodes. Kim hears the explosion from the phone, and, fearing that her father is dead, cries. Jack and Palmer, underneath the debris from the explosion, get up, unharmed. 10:32:48...10:32:49...10:32:50... edit 10:37:17 In Palmer's suite, Sherry runs in to find Palmer alive. He introduces her to Jack, who has saved his life twice today. Sherry is angry because she believes Jack put him in danger, but Palmer won't hear any of it. Someone on the radio signals in to Agent Ron for the status of Palmer, but Jack tells Ron (who knows that Palmer is alive) not to answer it. Jack tells Palmer that they need to leak a story that he is dead. Sherry is appalled by this plan, and David tells her about Kim. Jack says that they should leak a story that Palmer was killed, and they need to keep him quarantined for a few hours. Sherry says Jack has to be kidding, to which he responds "I've never been more serious in my life." Against Sherry's objections, Palmer agrees with Jack's plan. He sends Sherry downstairs to get Nicole and Keith. Jack tells Agent Ron to get Mike Novick and all other agents who have seen Palmer in the room, and to not let anyone in or out of the room once Keith and Nicole arrive. Palmer questions Jack on whether or not this will work. Jack tells him that it has to. 10:39:53 At CTU, a confused George Mason asks Tony Almeida why his network access isn't working. Tony says he'll talk to ITS, but Mason tells him that there's no time and he'll access the info from Tony's computer. He sees that Palmer is still going to Dallas, and asks Tony to find out when his plane is leaving from Secret Service. As he leaves Tony's station, he also tells him to get his access back. Once George leaves, Tony calls Nina. He tells her that Mason knows about his access, and that he's overly interested in Palmer when he leaves LA. She wants to go to Chappelle, but Tony says to wait, and that they'll have to get Mason's access back. Suddenly, Mason runs down the stairs and tells everyone to look at the monitors. They see the live news report of Palmer's "assassination" and are shocked. At the Drazens' warehouse, Victor and Andre celebrate the announcement of Palmer's assassination. Andre wants to take care of Kim now, but Victor tells Andre to not do anything with her until they know that Jack is dead. Kim nervously looks on, crying. Andre calls Jack at Palmer's suite. Jack answers, and Andre is surprised to see that he's alive. Jack offers to trade himself to the Drazens for Kim's freedom. Andre tells Jack where to meet him, and also tells him that they believe that his sins should not be visited upon Kim. Jack says he'll be there in 30 minutes, and Andre makes sure that he knows that if he contacts anyone at CTU, they will know. Palmer wishes Jack luck as he leaves. Kim asks the Drazens why they are doing this, to which she gets no response from Andre, but he gives her a hard glare. Nina wants Jack to let CTU help, but Jack tells her that he needs to do this alone, not even giving up his location in fear of another dirty agent. He wants to speak to Teri. Nina gives her the phone. Jack tells Teri that he's going to pick up Kim, and that they'll be back with her soon. Teri tells Jack about her being pregnant, saying it may be the second chance that they were talking about. Reduced to tears, Jack tells Teri how happy he is about it, and that he loves her. He hangs up overcome with emotion, knowing that he may never see his wife again. He gets in the car and drives to the port. 10:46:48...10:46:49...10:46:50... edit 10:51:19Andre tells Kim about his sister, who was just like Kim and was a photographer. He tells her that Jack killed her. Kim defends that Jack would never kill innocent people. Andre says that Jack believed it was an accident, but his going halfway around the world to set off a bomb makes him responsible for the deaths that occur. Andre accuses him of being a criminal, and Kim argues, but Andre persists. Nina and Tony come up to Mason's room. Mason tells them that Palmer's still alive. Tony asks about the news reports, and Mason assumes that it is a defensive strategy, saying that he's safe as long as it's believed that he's dead. He tells them to keep it confidential until the public is made aware. Tony and Nina both say that they haven't talked to Jack, and they leave Mason's room. Nina admits to Tony that she talked to Jack, but he won't let them help. Kim tries to get free10:54:25 Kim sees a pot of hot coffee. She tells the guard, Marko that she is cold and asks if she can have coffee. Marko motions in the affirmative. Kim grabs the pot, and when he is close to her, she throws it in his face, making him scream in pain as she runs out of the warehouse. Marko yells in Serbian to Andre as Kim rushes out. They go to search for her as she tries to untie the restraints around her hands. She runs to the end of a dock, and Andre sees her. She considers her options as Andre warns her that she'll drown. She jumps into the water anyway as the Drazens keep looking for her. They do not see her untie the rope underwater. Kim emerges from underwater and rests on a dock, gasping for air. Split screen: Kim pulls herself out of the water. Teri rests in the conference room. Palmer sits in his hotel suite, drinking. Jack drives to the port to give himself up to the Drazens. Andre and Victor are wondering how to do the trade without Kim when their phone rings. A woman named Yelena, speaking in Serbian, calls them and tells them that Palmer is not dead and that it was a trick made to keep Kim alive. As Andre asks if she is sure, Yelena says that she is definitely sure as she turns around and is revealed as Nina Myers. She hangs up and goes to Tony, who is unaware that she is the mole inside CTU. 10:59:57..10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00